


Attention Please: We learn for life

by wongenglove



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongenglove/pseuds/wongenglove
Summary: 海畔高校是这个小镇南部唯一的高中，这里没有太多的居民，因此学校只有不到40个学生，还有5个老师。有时候生活紧张而艰难，但他们并不想用任何事来交换。





	Attention Please: We learn for life

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Attention Please: We learn for life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793349) by [Lilly0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0). 



“忘了它吧，我才不会去学校！”Nino的声音又大又尖，润烦的只想捂住耳朵。“操你，J！”Nino继续诅咒着发泄怒气，紧紧抓住学校大门，像抓着救生圈一样。

润挫败地叹了口气，他觉得他很快就要失去耐性了。真的。他要么得乞求Nino恢复理智，要么就得抓住他的屁股像抱小孩那样把他抱走。“严肃点，小和。每个周一你都要来这一套!”他说着开始准备进行下一步——主要内容是如果Nino还是这样他就把他扛进学校。

不过还好，这种事没发生，因为三个咯咯笑着的女生经过他们身边。她们已经有点迟了，但是因为润和Nino也迟到了，所以她们还向他们招手：“早上好，松本森赛，二宫森赛！“

显然，Nino觉得身为老师的尊严和骄傲比他对学校、对周一的憎恶要重要的多。他的班级今天有数学测验。可怜的孩子们。润几乎也要对他们感到愧疚了。 “早上好。”Nino冷漠地回应，润对姑娘们点点头。

等她们走远了，Nino转身对着润气冲冲地说：“我恨你!”

“啊，我知道，”润干巴巴地回答，“等你走进教学楼，还可以继续恨我。”

~~~

“你们迟到了！又迟到！为什么你们总是在周一迟到！”相叶眼里满是责备，润都想拍拍他的脑袋了。相叶的神情柔和了一点，灿烂地笑起来：“好吧，至少你们来了。”他说着拿起了上手工课所需的材料。

“怎么啦？”翔关切地说，他手里拿着几本书，已经准备去上了。他的主业是教历史和拉丁语，副业是做个难对付的刺头，第三职业则是润烦死人的哥哥。不幸的是，他对待这个第三职业过于认真。

“我们有点问题。”润叹着气解释，这时Nino把外套扔到他的桌子上，又从相叶那里抓了杯咖啡。他满含怒气地盯着那杯咖啡，润开始担心牛奶会被这怒气冲得发酸。

“又这样？”大野随口问。“每个周一都是一样，小和。既然你这么讨厌这份工作，为什么你还要当老师呢？”他是唯一一个还坐在座位上的人，面前摆着迟来的早饭。可恶的美术老师当然从来不工作。

Nino看起来也在想同样的事，因为他甩了大野一个死亡瞪视。在战斗升温之前，润轻拍Nino的背：“走吧，我们该上课了。”

有那么一会儿，Nino满脸困惑地看着他，然后漂亮脸蛋上现出危险的皱眉：“润，你是认真地想跟我去上课，就为了保证我待在课堂上？”

“我当然是。”

“什么？你是我的保释人吗？”

“你已经跑了好几回了，”相叶责备地插嘴，“只有润能看住你。说真的，你在周一太犟了。”

“同志们！”翔突然冷静地告诉他们，“已经很晚了。让我们给孩子们做个好榜样。至少在某些时候这样。”

等他转过身，润犯了个大白眼。他从眼角瞥见Nino也做了差不多的事。“好榜样。”Nino念叨着转向润，不太友好地模仿翔的语气，“我们又不是在他妈的演电影。”

润坦率地赞同了。他点点头：“没错。”他抓起几本书，今天他要和学生们读现代文学，他喜欢的主题。

“你真幸运，”Nino看见书之后嘟囔着，“学生们喜欢你。”

“他们也喜欢你，”润指出，“他们只是不喜欢你教的科目。我是说，你看，数学。”

“啊，那些笨蛋孩子！今天的考试一定会让他们苦不堪言。然后他们有一半人还得去学失业专业。“

“Nino酱！”相叶喊着从他们身边跑过，“艺术和人类研究才不是失业专业。”

“管他呢。”Nino走在润身边，耸耸肩，“不是每个人都能像你一样当个文学教授。很明显你在受欢迎排行榜上名列前茅，在小姑娘们的无眠之夜也是，因为她们会梦见松本森赛和他们做些不那么森赛的事。”Nino开玩笑说，他的情绪开始慢慢提升，大大减轻了润的焦虑。

“好吧，”润接过梗，“我很肯定有些男生也会做那种梦。”

Nino笑了，他的情绪显而易见地高涨起来。他轻轻点头，消失在教室里：“一会儿见，J。”

~~~

当润听见放学铃声响起时，如释重负。这是个烦死人的工作日，有一个特别烦人的开始。“回家路上注意安全，姑娘们。”他告诫女学生们，她们咯咯笑着，还对他高兴地挥挥手。“男生们，留下。”男学生们笑着围在他身边，互相开着玩笑。这是润做为老师最喜欢的时刻之一。他喜欢和青少年们的互动。不但要用知识和科学填满他们的脑子，还要唤醒他们对未来的梦想，让他们思考他们想做什么，能引领他们向前一小步。

海畔高校是这个小镇南部唯一的高中。这里没有太多居民，学校只有不到40名学生和5位老师——这个区也就能负担这么多了。

润一想到今天的教师会议，就开始头疼。他们调整了主课的分配，这意味着大野必须要教美术和音乐两门课。“我又没学过音乐！”两年前学校重开的时候他这么哭诉。相叶的回答迅速而实际：“可是你上的是艺术大学，音乐也是艺术嘛。来，这是你的茶。”

根据同样的逻辑，日语和古代日本语都交给了润，尽管他只学过文学而已。当其他人将这两门课塞给他后，他几乎花了整整两年时间来一边阅读和研究古代日本语，一边教学生。即使这样，他仍对自己的知识储备缺乏自信。

相叶学的是生物，因为他是个科学教员，于是高兴地接手了化学课。他是他们之中最易懂的一个。Nino则不同，他是学数学的，却因为老师的缺乏，兼了家政课——一个他根本不懂的课程。至于其他的课程，五个人轮流来上。

这是份美好的工作，与同事们度过的时光更为美好，但有时候真是太艰难了。

“要是你继续那样思考下去，会长皱纹的。”他能听见Nino在他身边调侃，“我可无法想象你漂亮脸蛋上满是褶子的样子。”

“摆脱‘周一综合症’了？”润调侃回去。Nino脸上尴尬的红晕值回票价啦。

“我只恨周一。”他说，“抱歉。我今天是个混蛋，比普通的周一还要混蛋。”润微微笑着挥挥手，Nino四下张望了一下：“学生都回家了？”

“嗯。”润点点头。

“太好了。”Nino靠近了一点，他的手先放在润的腰上，然后上移到脸上。“对不起，我说我恨你。”他的眼睛是焦糖般的棕色。斑比的眼睛，润这么觉得。“你瘦了，”Nino继续，“你工作太多。”

润能听出Nino言语中明显的抱怨，他不同意这话，因为Nino自己就瘦的要命。他抱住Nino的小细腰，将他搂紧，堵住他的嘴。当他们亲吻时，世界短暂地停止了运行，而润的大脑不会，Nino太擅长这事了。

最终他们还是分开了：“我们得去开会了。翔君在有人迟到的时候会变得特别烦人。他有时候就这么讨厌。”

尽管对自己的魅力被忽视有点生气，Nino还是笑了：“你经常这么说，但其实你暗地里挺喜欢他的。”

润忍不住微笑了。 

“又过了一个月，我们得换新的副科课表了。”翔看起来很疲倦，低头看着面前的那一叠纸。润见此，皱起了眉头，他一点也不喜欢翔的那个表情。

“下个月谁带手工课？”他自告奋勇地帮着翔问。

“我可以带。”相叶应承。

“可是你上个月已经带过那个课了。这样可不公平。”Nino指出。

相叶脸红了一点点：“没错，可是我下周要解剖一只青蛙来着，你知道我特别讨厌这种事！所以我想，也许我再带一个月的手工课，你们中的某人可以帮我搞定那个。

翔和润在笑开之前交换了一个眼神。“谁能代替你做解剖？”润很想知道答案，“上个月你病了，我不得不去教生物，那可是一场大灾难。

“肯定不会比我跑到化学课上更糟！”大野提出异议。

“没错，”Nnio笑逐颜开地赞同道，“你差点一把火烧了化学实验室。”

在相叶加入讨论之前，翔制止了他们：“Nnio，你能代替相叶上生物课吗？至少你还清楚该干什么，比我们强多了。”

“理论上可以，但我不是应该接着带信息学吗？“

“我可以替你上这门课。”翔说，Nino对此点头赞同。翔把他们的名字填进课程表里，这表回头要挂在教师办公室的正中，以便大家都能看到。

“要是翔上信息学的话，这个月的体育课就得我全包了。”润说。这节课本来是由他和翔一人带一个星期，因为其他人都讨厌体育。他想显得轻松自然，但又忍不住加了一句：“而且轮到我带修养课了。”想到要带那么多课，他不禁微微皱眉。

“太多了！”Nino马上插嘴，别人还没来得及说话呢。他给润一个鼓励的眼神，“我们必须重新考虑所有事。”

“不，不需要。”大野说。这时润才意识到大野到现在为止都没说过话，他经常都是隐形的。润很想问原因，但又不想在大家面前问。“我能帮忙上所有课。”

“你讨厌体育课。”相叶指出。

大野耸耸肩：“润不能把这些课都包了，这是不可行的。他会消耗过度的，那太可怕了，我们中的某人必须要帮他。古代日本语！比这课还糟糕的，只能是帮翔酱代拉丁语了。”

尽管紧张疲倦还在，Nino和相叶哈哈笑了。就连润也吃吃地笑。出乎他的意料，翔自始至终一脸严肃，嘴角连个微笑都没有。发生什么了？

“明天的体育课可以去游泳。”润为了缓解这诡异的气氛，说到。

“一游泳池互相打量的青少年，还有他们火辣性感的文学老师？”大野开着玩笑，“好吧，听起来蛮有趣的！”他的脸稍稍明亮了一点，与此同时，Nino的情绪则阴暗下来。

~~~  
翔用手肘推开他们二层小楼的大门，他们几乎从不锁门，毕竟周围不会有人会破门而入。润跟在他后面，将手里的生活用品放到桌子上。

 

“我就不关门了。”他告诉翔。他喜欢海面反射过来的光线，还有从走廊传来的海浪声。这是个小村子，虽然不是岛，但要来只能开车或坐船。不过要开车走山路要耗费很长时间。尽管如此，润爱这个地方，其他几个也是，为此，他们在学校重开的时候回来并留下了。

他无意间看了一眼翔的手机，是大野的电话。“是智君，”他指着电话对哥哥说，“智君的电话。”

翔耸耸肩，有那么一瞬看起来有点烦：“不管它，我会回过去的。”

润没有想象的那么吃惊，大野不同寻常的安静和翔疲倦的表情说明了很多事。“翔……”他拿起手机仔细看了看，“你有十个未接来电，都是他的。”

“放那儿吧，我都说了会回过去。”翔说着，他的声音既生硬又满怀敌意。确实是应该撤退的时候，但润不在乎，那可是他哥。

“过一会儿？还是永不？”他平静地说。

“闭嘴，润！你知道什么？！”翔尖锐地回答。他的嘴唇抖了几下，像是自言自语。润猜他是在从一数到十，让自己冷静下来。去年，相叶曾给过他一本自我控制方面的书，以控制他的火爆脾气。本来只是个玩笑，结果翔对此的认真程度超过大家预期。

“我知道的比你想的要多。我就是说……”润提起话头。

“我不想知道你要说什么！我告诉你——别管它，就他妈的，别管它！”翔打断他的话，他的声音有些许动摇。他的眼神黝黑，任何人看了都会有立刻打包走人的冲动。润拿起菜刀开始切卷心菜，他早已学到保持冷静是最好的应对措施。

“好吧。”润说着把一些卷心菜装进盘子，“我就是想说你应该和他谈谈，而不是把精力浪费在冲我叫喊上。”一阵沉默。翔坐到桌边，润为他们准备着晚餐。过了一会儿，他听见翔叹了口气。润转过头，看见翔在桌上撑着头不看他。“抱歉，润，”他说，“我不该朝你发脾气。”

“没事。”一般来说，润还会生一会气。他讨厌被人吼，尤其是被翔吼，总而言之他就是讨厌坏脾气。但是翔眼睛里有某种东西唤起了他的同情心——肯定是跟大野大闹过一通。“吃饭吧，”他说，“一起喝一杯。”

“在走廊上喝杯冰镇果汁朗姆酒？”翔问，微微笑起来，“你晚上就没有个约会或者其他什么的吗？”

“没有。”润撒谎了。

等翔看不到的时候，他拿出自己的手机。小和，抱歉，现在没法出去，翔有些问题，这回我是真的很担心。  
回复来的很快。那你什么时候有空？

不能确定今天晚上能不能走。我会给你打电话，好吗？

Nino的回复还是很快。好吧，ò_ó 要是你不想见我，我就和雅纪一起出去！

赤裸裸的怒火啊，润很清楚。他也猛然燃起一把火。玩的开心。他发出短信又关掉了手机。

那天晚上，他和翔都绝望地喝着酒，他们坐在房子前的沙滩椅上，看着那幽深美丽的大海，感觉自己被冰冷的沙子掩埋了。

 

第二天早上，润带着剧烈头疼和难受的胃起床了，他轻轻走进厨房，打开手机，Nino至少打了15个电话。

 

艹。他暗暗诅咒。昨天他还跟翔为要不要和大野谈话而争论，现在看看自己，也好不到哪儿去。

“喝了它。”翔将一杯冰水贴上润的额头，“阿司匹林和硫酸镁。说真的，咱俩好像又回到15岁了。”

“你从来没有过15岁，你总是30岁，同时只有10岁。”润嘟囔着，感觉那个阴沉的青少年版自己又回来了。

出乎润的意料，翔吃吃笑了：“我挺喜欢你喝到宿醉的。这样我那个可爱的小弟弟就回来啦，而不是那个成熟的。”

 

“你吃过早饭了吗？”润说，免得他哥说出更令人尴尬的话题。

“绝对没有，”翔叹气，“昨天晚上咱俩喝完一整瓶金酒之后，我半晚上都在厕所趴着，今天肯定不能吃太多东西。”

“说起来，翔……”

“嗯？”

“是你和智君谁的错？”他没有细说，但他知道翔明白他说的是这两个人之间发生了什么。

翔深深叹气：“如果你昨天问我，我大概会说智。现在我不确定。我猜可能是我太难相处了。”

“别那样说！”润尖声说，“我可不准任何人侮辱我哥，就算是他本人也不行。我才是那个唯一可以评价你的人。既然说到这了，你也应该喝点阿司匹林，看起来跟个鬼一样，笨蛋。” 

“你俩怎么了？”相叶看见他们的时候马上问，“看起来很糟糕啊。”

通常润是很喜欢爱拔的元气满满，但今天他只想拧下对方的脑袋。润嘟囔了些诸如没睡好的话，坐到座位上。他朝Nino看，没有超过必要的时间，也没有说话。

他听见翔先向其他人打招呼，最后才对大野说“早上好”。他的声音冷冰冰的，让润不禁打了个哆嗦。他们今天绝对过不好，他想。

润把头搁在手上，他还是有点头疼。“我记得今天有个不分级测试来着。”他自言自语，“是为了让我和孩子们看看他们是不是理解了所有内容，在两周后的考试里表现如何。”

“嗯……”大野说，看起来像是疑惑，毕竟润通常不这样做，这不是他惯用的教学方法。不过这时，也许他也没有那么疑惑。润敢肯定大野已经猜到了他和翔昨晚那绝望的酗酒。

 

二十分钟后，他走向自己的教室，Nino飞快地走到他身边：“你喝多了吗，润？”

“嗯。”润说，他有轻微的耳鸣。

 

“你准备今天一整天都忽视我吗？”Nino固执地问。

润走到教室外时停下了，他抓住门把手，转身看着他的朋友：“我不敢相信你用雅纪来给我施加压力。”他能感到自己的声音因愤怒而颤动。

他能看见Nino张嘴，似乎要说什么。在Nino出声之前，润钻进教室。

后来他在书里发现一张纸条：我真的很抱歉。跟我说话吧，拜托！

~~~

“放轻松。”大野平静地说，他和润正走向大海，为了体育课。“天气很热，阳光也强烈。你今天吃东西了没？”

润摇摇头：“没，我害怕一会儿会吐。”

“我也这么想。给，吃了，这只是烤面包干，不要紧的。”

润觉得自己应该拒绝，或者他应该真吐出来。但大野的平静有种莫名的说服力，所以他结果来，小心翼翼地咬了一口。一瞬间，天旋地转。好像有把小刀子在戳他的胃。然后，他马上觉得好点了，循环系统稳定多了。“谢谢，智君。”

 

大野微微笑着点头，然后他坦率地看着润：“说吧，润，翔有多生气？”

 

“从一到十打分？”润轻笑，“至少有八，上九也是可能的。不过翔一般都不会想超过五的事情，实际是超过的。”

“也许。”大野吃吃笑了。

“是你的错吗？”润很想知道。

“我猜，很大程度上是的。”大野歪歪头，“很难说他没有责任。”

“我哥哥有时候很倔强，”润真诚地说，“我比任何人都清楚这一点。不过相信我，他值得拥有。”

大野惊讶地看了润一会儿，然后坦然地笑了：“多罕见的洞察力。一般来说，你都是在抱怨他的。”

润拍拍他，也吃吃笑起来：“别这样，笨蛋。”

在等学生过来的时候，他俩都躺倒在温暖的沙滩上。“那啥，”大野平静下来之后继续说，“我很清楚他值得。你别担心，我很快就会跟他谈谈。”

“他很执拗，做好准备。”

“啊，”大野咧嘴，“跟你一样，执拗，暴躁，受伤时过于镇定。”润朝他撒了一把沙子，他往边上挪了挪。“你也应该和Nino谈谈，”他提议，“他真的很内疚，也很消沉。早上他等你的时候我遇见他了。

润沉默了一会儿，他抬头看天——万里无云——然后将视线转向大海。平静，只有小小几个浪花，美丽迷人。“喜欢一个人应该更容易一点才对，”最后他终于说话，“不该这样复杂难懂。”

~~~

说实话，润很庆幸大野能和他一起上体育课。在这个地方，基本上没有学生不会游泳，住在海边，游泳是每个人的本能。不过，让整个班的孩子都待在海里还是需要费点事的。

 

“松本森赛！”一个女孩指着沙滩喊，“二宫森赛也在这儿！”

润惊讶地看向海滩，她是对的，Nino坐在沙滩上，看着他们。一些学生向他挥手，他也向他们挥手。

“去吧，”大野含糊地说，“别让事情更加困难夸张。”

大野的声音里有些微的责备——他可能下两周都会说润小题大做——终于让润投降了。他稍微有点摇晃地走向海滩，刚开始不太确定，即使离的很远，他也能看见Nino的脸如何焕发光彩，于是他小心地笑了。

之后的一个小时，他没看见Nino，毕竟在海里上一节体育课需要强烈的责任心。他决定——不管有没有大野的帮助——下节课还是玩排球吧。

当他在教师更衣室脱掉泳裤时，一双胳膊从后面抱住了他——鼻子在头发里磨蹭，湿润的双唇在他脖子上逡巡。“和……”润在Nino吻上他后颈的敏感点时轻声叹气，“我全身都是湿的，没穿衣服。”

Nino窃笑，双唇在润的皮肤上颤动：“我知道。”

润考虑了一下，决定跟着走。“门锁了吗？”他谨慎地问。

“拜托……”润转身抱住他的时候，Nino咯咯笑起来。他们移向储物柜旁的长凳。“你问我啊。只要我跟你独处，就从来不会不锁门，”他躺下时继续说着，腿环住润，后者覆上他，“我总是准备好的。” 

“噢，稀客啊？”翔看到Nino和润进门的时候说。Nino谨慎地看了润一眼，好像他无法确定翔是不是在开玩笑。另一方面，润叹着气。

“你就能再笨拙点吗？”他问翔。

他哥的脸有点红。“又没啥恶意。”他真诚地说。总的来说，翔总是目的很好，但常常会引起不必要的尴尬。

但是润没有时间回答了。他从眼角能瞥见大野的灰色皮卡正缓慢地停在他们的小屋前，激起一片灰尘。翔也看见那皮卡了，因为他突然看起来既惊讶又紧张。润暗暗地笑了。

“海滩？”润转向Nino。

Nino叹口气：“别告诉我你又想游泳了，还没游够吗？”

“我向你保证……”润附在Nino耳边悄悄说了几句，那是些他知道足够肮脏能让Nino无论如何都想尝试的东西。

他是对的，因为Nino马上笑着点头：“咱们去游泳吧。我突然觉得很想游！”

“你都跟他说了些啥？”翔有点惊恐地问。

润仅仅笑着这说：“M秘密。不过里面包括了一些绳子，还有根鞭子。”

做完这直白的宣言，润觉得翔看起来需要急救。不过很庆幸，他没有时间紧张，因为大野出现在他们背后。“我们能谈谈吗？”他用他一贯的平静无感情的语气问，润明白这种语气有时会激怒翔。不过同时，它也会让人慰藉。 

“一会儿见。”润挥挥手去追Nino。他已经站在齐腰深的水中，什么也没穿，所以润也脱光了。当他到达Nino的身边，后者转身给了他一个美丽的微笑。他搂住润的腰，微微踮脚去亲吻他。润也轻轻俯身。这场景感觉有点傻，就像他们和相叶上周看的那部愚蠢的暮光之城，不过，他并不在乎。

当他们分开，Nino嬉笑着中断了这场景，“我等不及用上那些绳子了。”他说。

润也笑起来，跃进水中。等他再次浮上水面，他看了看他家，禁不住笑了。他清楚地看见大野拥抱着翔。 

~~~ 

 

“穿长袖卫衣不会太热吗？”第二天，当润轻轻走进厨房时，翔惊讶地问。通常来说，谈话的走向是润会开玩笑地反击，说什么时候他穿什么成了翔的事情。但是差不多都是午饭时间了，润只能庆幸翔没有用你为啥睡到现在这种愚蠢问题来烦他。从翔的表情来看，他也刚起床。

“损害控制。”润嬉笑着说。实际上，他穿长袖，只不过是因为起床时会觉得冷。有那么一会儿，翔用疑问的眼睛看着他，随后翻了个白眼。

“你们能普通地做爱吗？！”他皱起眉头。

“你的意思是无聊，”润假笑，“就像你和智君？”当翔朝他扔咖啡豆时他大笑起来，然后两人开始在房子里追逐。

在某个时刻，他俩被躺在走廊上的躺椅里的大野绊倒了。“为什么你俩总是这么有精神？”他疲惫地喃喃。 

 

“噢……”润向他哥丢去一个嘲弄的眼神，“你彻夜狂欢了，我猜？”他开玩笑说。

大野咧嘴一笑：“你可以这么说，是的。”他听起来很满足，润想，翔看起来也很快乐，所以他抛弃了通常的就他俩性生活开玩笑的念头。相反，他决定他们应该在室外吃一顿迟到的晚餐。

“小和在哪？”大野在走廊上完美摆设的餐桌前坐下，问到。他提过要帮忙，但从润拜访餐具的动作看出后者的紧张。所以他只能坐在椅子上，端着茶，让那人独自做饭，“他没在这过夜吗？”

润吃吃地笑了：“实际上我也没在这过夜，昨晚我们不在这儿。他今天和雅纪一起出去。他们要帮助雅纪的妈妈重新粉刷花园栅栏。”

“啊——”大野点点头，不再追问，而是就着翔给他的大米蛋糕喝乌龙茶。 

~~~~~~~~

润总是和相叶一起购物，因为Nino讨厌购物。翔在那种场合就是根肉中刺，大野也帮不上忙。一直都是如此，他们还是孩子的时候就这样，即便当时他们总是和彼此一起玩。

因此，他和相叶已经是长期的购物搭档了。他们总是会去很多很多商店，买太多的东西，期间出去吃午饭，最后还一起喝酒。购物会花他们一整天时间。这对他俩之外的人来说，显然是个可怕的念头。

“说真的，”相叶一边转一边问，“你觉得这裤子怎么样？”

这是条红条纹九分裤，长度将将在脚踝以上。相叶上身穿的是一件有点长的长款宽松衬衫，无扣，只打了个松松的结。任何人穿成这样看起来都会极其古怪愚蠢，但在相叶身上，就时尚非常。“适合你，”润说，“但千万别借给别人。”

相叶笑了：“你要哪件？”

润也稍微转了转。在蓝色运动上衣里，润给自己配了件白色衬衫，上面写着BITCH，粉色的大写字母闪闪发亮。下身则是随意搭配的牛仔裤。相叶竖起大拇指：“极好的选择，润！Nino会很爱这件衬衫，而翔会恨它。”

润微微一笑：“我知道。” 

 

然后他们去了意大利餐厅，吃了海鲜和意面。接着他们又逛了几个商店，主要卖的是鞋子和配件。

“我们花了好多钱。”相叶戴上新帽子，叹气。

润戴着他的新墨镜耸耸肩：“这就是为什么咱们几个月才逛一次。”

“喝一点？”相叶询问。

“海滩酒吧？“

“非常好！“ 

 

海滩酒吧有个小小的吉他乐队在演奏。他们在拥挤人群的外围找了个位子坐下，好吧，没有他们想的那么多。相叶要了莫吉托，润点的是迈代。（二者都是鸡尾酒——译者注）

“好热的晚上。”相叶一边咯吱咯吱地搅着莫吉托里的冰块一边随口说。

润点头，因这漫长的购物日而感觉疲惫。他已经习惯了夏天闷热的空气，但现在觉得它有点让人精疲力尽。“说起来，雅纪，你有什么新动向吗？”最后他随便问到。

“再没有什么约会，”相叶咯咯笑着说，“迄今为止，我看到了锦户亮的照片。”

润现在有很多很多事要说。 小心。照片是假的怎么办？你要是被骗了怎么办？如果。相叶笑着嚼冰块，就像他知道润在想什么。“这会儿我大概太有老师范儿了。”润说。 

 

“至少你不像翔或智那样。”相叶开玩笑说。

“也是，”润一口气喝完他的迈代，“至少我有老师范儿。”

他想，和Nino的生活应该要更轻松一些。不过当他开始听相叶说起他的笔友，他不想用任何人来取代Nino。和Nino在一起，有时会艰难而烦躁，但更多的时候，是兴奋与快乐。 

周一到了。又一个准时的、晴朗的周一早晨。这次，润不用独自面对Nino的暴怒。相叶也有点迟到了，他很乐意帮着把Nino扛进去。在去办公楼的路上，Nino不小心踢到了两人，在相叶的胳膊上留下淤青，还擦伤了润的右脸。

“难以置信。”他们终于抵达会议室后，翔喃喃自语。

另一方面，大野笑开了花：“下次吃片安定，和也。那能给大家帮上忙。”

几分钟后，Nnio恢复了理智，他缩在椅子上，用一杯茶挡住脸。“噢天啊。”过了一会儿他叹气。

“对。”相叶咧嘴笑着，坐在转椅上转圈，直到大野制止了他。他看起来有点头晕：“你需要治疗。”

“明显是，”Nino嘟囔，“我还弄伤了润。”

“没错。”润严肃地说，Nino给了他一个有点畏惧的眼神，好像害怕他俩又要开战，或是润像几周前那样生他的气，“很明显我处于一段虐待关系中。”

相叶轻轻地吃吃笑，翔和大野交换了一个笑容。“这很严重，”翔也跟着玩，“我很担心你们俩。”

“你要不要报警？”大野无辜地提出建议。

Nino盯了他俩一会儿。润不知道该说他是惊讶，尴尬，还是有点生气。不过他突然笑起来。“我知道了，”他微笑着说，“我得为我的周一综合症做点什么。”

“你跟周一有什么仇？”相叶问。

“新的一周开始了。”

“啊……”相叶无语，小心地看着其他人。润只是耸耸肩：“然后呢？”

“这意味着旧的一周结束了。”

“然后？”

“我不喜欢事物结束的感觉，”Nino出人意料地认真解释着，“我喜欢旧的一周，所以为什么要期盼新一周呢？”

大家沉默了一会儿。然后，相叶咕哝着说：“大家都说我是这里的傻瓜。”

~~~

“这可不太好解释。”Nino在和润一起走向教室的时候，又想解释。

“也很难理解。”润承认。

Nino轻轻点头，没说话。过了一会儿，他挫败地叹了口气。然后他小心地看看了周围，抓住润的手，拉进一间小储藏室。“我正在克服它。所以请忍耐我和我的精神病的时间再长一点。”他说，他的语气格外真诚，润有点感动。

润充满爱意地抚摸Nino的脸，乍一看上去，他还是那么年轻，但在这儿那儿，润能看出他有小小的不显眼的皱纹。很适合他，润想，这让他看起来更成熟，更为精致。“我会的，”润保证，“所以别给自己压力。”

Nino点点头。

“你可以和翔一起看他的自我控制的书，就是相叶给他的那本。”润开玩笑说，终于勾起了Nino的微笑。

“我还没到那么绝望的程度，”Nino笑着说，“午饭时间？”他拍拍自己的包问到。“现在，我得赶紧去相叶的班级。解剖！总算到了。我可等不及。”他微笑地像个小恶魔。润实在感谢他不知道Nino今天要解剖什么东西。

~~~

他无法思考太多，因为一整天他都很忙：准备他们的校园祭，准备下周的期末考试，还有体育课。

当润和大野走进操场时，女孩儿们咯咯笑起来。“你和翔是怎么设法存活下来的？”大野有点恼火地低声问，“每天都这样？”

“嗯？”润眨眨眼睛，耸耸肩。他已经可以对这些调情熟视无睹了。“你也会习惯的。”他说。

大野摇着头，根本不相信。润忍不住嘲弄到：“也许这是冲着你而不是我来的？你知道，小鲜肉嘛。”

“哦，闭嘴。”大野抱怨着，润哈哈大笑。大野在体育课上扔给他一个吃惊的眼神，不过直到最后他终于敢问了：“你今天情绪高涨啊，润。”

“是的。”润把排球扔给学生们。“男孩儿们，加把劲儿！”他冲着他们喊，“姑娘们要把你们打败了。”

“丽奇和米卡可是参加了排球社的。”几个男孩儿抗议到。

润笑着说：“别找借口。”当孩子们大笑着重新开始比赛，他想起来大野还在等着他的答案：“我决定从现在起不要那么太较真。”

大野歪歪头，没有追问他是什么意思。润确信他已经做出了自己的结论。所以，现世安稳。

~~~

周四的家政课，意味着Nino和他们班负责全校的午餐。基本上来说，这是每周四全校师生都害怕的事。当润小心翼翼地溜进厨房时，已经明白稍后他们得补充点真正的食物。

几个姑娘弯腰鼓捣着乱七八糟的蛋糕——可能是奶油不够？两个男孩正在试图拯救水放太多的米饭，它现在只能用勺子吃。当他们往里面倒面粉时，润开始觉得有点恶心。还有一群人正在试着不让肉着火。同时，Nino在尽最大努力让自己看起来知道正在干什么。令人惊讶的是他还挺有说服力。

等润从小小的间谍之旅回来，相叶满怀期待地看着他。“跟我想的一样糟糕吗？”他问。  
润微笑：“可能会更糟糕。”

“太可怕了。”

表面上看，润有点丧失理智，因为他吃了些饭，主要是为了支持Nino的烹饪课。翔和大野婉言谢绝了，相叶拍了张自拍，很可能他会把照片发给他的笔友。 

烧焦的肉和湿乎乎的米饭无法满足他们的胃，所以课后，他们一起去吃烤肉。这会儿只有雅纪、Nino和润，因为其他两人还在上课。不过，两位年长的不在也有好处，给了他们八卦的空间。

“你的约会如何？”润想从相叶那里挖点料。

相叶只是竖起大拇指，淘气地笑着。

“真可怕，雅纪，”Nino吃吃笑着说，“你可是高手。”

“你更像是高手。”相叶反击，“不管怎么样，明知你有怪癖，润还粘着你。所以你身上肯定有点啥我看不出来的东西。”

Nino从沙拉里扒拉出豌豆，扔向相叶，润忍不住笑了。他们像16岁时那样傻笑。这就是润的生活中最爱的时刻之一，他不愿拿任何东西来换，就算有时生活紧张而艰难。

“孩子们，你们真的是老师吗？”大野问到，他和翔终于到了。他们坐下，翔从桌子上扫掉一颗豌豆。很明显，他计划把豌豆扫向某个特定的地方——比如说桌子对面——但它意外地打中了大野的额头。

相叶笑的喘不过气。大野噘着嘴，他努力地想表现得严肃，太难了，因为他也想笑。当他把豌豆扔回给翔，再也绷不住了。Nnio和润相视一笑。在桌下底下，润发现Nino正在抓他的手，汉堡手绕上他的手指。

在这里真是太好了，润想着回握Nino的手。有时候，别的地方会更好，更放松，但是现在，他只庆幸自己在这里。

“下周咱们开趴体吧，”相叶嚷嚷着，“学期结束里，只有社团还在继续活动，而且马上就要放暑假。终于可以休息两个月了。你们说怎么样？”

他们当然会同意。

~~~  
Nino穿着件简单的黑T恤和牛仔裤，看起来很不错——他不是华丽的类型，但即使他随意穿搭也很好看。Nino的风格。他们给对方染了头发。现在，Nino是一头金发，润的黑发里夹杂着几绺闪闪发光的粉红色头发，与他的新衬衫很搭。早上，翔看着他的衬衫足足五分钟，一句话也说不出来。不幸的是，他无声的责备对润再不起作用了。他15岁的时候还行，现在，润只会觉得哥哥好有趣。

学期的最后一天，他俩就这样出现在学校里，没穿制服。

“这个样子，明显不会有人再选你们为最喜欢的老师了。”翔嘟囔着。

“大概不止这一个原因吧。”Nino调戏回去。

“那么，今晚的party结束后你们俩要干嘛？去度假吗？”相叶一边问一边好奇地摸Nino的金发，然后又去摸润的粉红发绺，当他看见那件衬衫时笑了。

“咱们五个人还要分配一下社团活动。”润一边解释一边把工作桌上的东西归位。直到九月，学校开学，他才会需要用到这些。“我们会在那之后再决定要做什么。”

“没错，咱们都想想该做些啥吧。”大野点点头，把一些美术用品放在暑假上，把另一些装进袋子准备带回家，“下一年，我们会迎来几个新学生，镇长希望咱们重开校委会。看起来，咱们在学校的工作名声很好。他甚至用了精英这个词。不管发生过什么。咱们分配好假期的工作，好让每个人至少能休三周的假，为下学期积蓄力量。我们都需要这个。”

“今晚九点，润的房间，开party，”翔说，“我们买了些酒水饮料，我为大家调鸡尾酒，咱们可以在沙滩上烤肉。”

翔的提议对他们很有吸引力，所以大家都同意了。学期的最后一天还很长，润要跟几个家长谈话；跟一些学生谈话；就暑假作业提些建议；说说即将到来的社团活动，还要帮今天下午的校园祭做准备。大家都很忙，因为无论何时润看见他的朋友，他们都是急匆匆地跑来跑去。

几个小时后，他们都坐在翔和润的小屋走廊上。Nino和大野在烤肉，其他人准备饮料。

“你们准备干什么？”相叶又提起早上的那个问题，“八月的最后三周，你和小和都没事。”

“我们打算到欧洲旅游两周，”润解释道，“要是我们有足够的钱坐飞机的话。如果没有，我们就去东京或纽约待几天。最后一周，我们会去冲绳，在沙滩上放松——但不是家里。你呢？”他反问。

“我要到大阪做个秘密旅行，暂时没有其他计划了。”相叶的脸在发光，润很清楚他想去见什么，或者说是谁。看来他们的第一次见面令人惊讶地顺利。

Nino投来好奇的目光，润微微点头。等一会儿，润无声地说，Nino点点头。“你要干啥呢，翔？”

“智和我会弄条船，”翔说，“我们要去巡航。”他微微笑着：“我们会停靠一些海滩和码头，这是我要求的。我才不会在船上睡几个星期呢。最后一周，我们大概会去京都看些展览。其余的时间，我们会悠闲地待在这儿。”  
~~~

润和Nino为假期做着计划，他觉得自己又回到了大学时代。不过这次不再是梦想，而是切切实实地要实现了。“好吧，那就是巴黎-佛罗伦萨-罗马-维也纳？”润敲定计划，“你怎么弄到这么便宜的机票的？”

“我叔叔。”Nino咧嘴笑着和润一起坐到地板上。他俩的面前是一堆旅行指南。“他在旅行社工作。”

“我想看米开朗基罗的画作。”润露出做梦般的神情。

“我想骑利比扎马。”Nino说

“爬上埃菲尔铁塔。”

“参观西斯廷教堂。”

“游览卢浮宫。”

“在隔音不好的小旅馆做爱。”

“去凡尔赛和美泉宫。”

润做了点笔记，点点头：“会实现的，我们把它们都计划好了。”

“最后一周，咱们什么也别做。”Nino建议到，“只在你冲绳的姑姑家放松。她需要有人帮她收拾一下房子，对吗？”

“听起来很不错。”润同意，然后躺下来。当Nino的头放在他的旁边时，他微笑着在他的太阳穴上落下一个吻。“别告诉我出发那天你会在飞机上犯神经，那可是周一。”他开玩笑说。

Nino大笑，躺在他身边：“别担心，我会把我的周一综合症留到下学期。假期不算数的。”

润笑起来。翔和大野已经出发了。等他们回来，他和Nino就要出发。他已经等不及了。

\-----------------END--------------------


End file.
